


Mission goes wrong

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Mission Fic, Original Character(s), not graphic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ~In the voice-over voice~In a galaxy far, far away...Clone troopers Fix, Boil, Waxer, Wooley and Longshot are on a mission to investigate Separatist activity on an unknown planet. The mission goes wrong when they get shot down. Crashed landed on an unknown planet full of enemy forces, must the troopers survive. Will they make it out alive.
Relationships: Boil & Waxer (Star Wars), Waxer & Wooley, clone oc & canon clones, longshot & Boil, longshot & Waxer, longshot & Wooley
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Mission goes wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Fix or Ct-5684 is my own Oc and I don’t give permission for him to be used out side of my own content. Unless I have said otherwise. (so if you see him in content that’s not mine please tell me). He has an Tumblr account @clonetrooper-Fix ) you can ask him questions or talk to him. I hope you all enjoy the story!
> 
> Also nothing graphic, but there are mentions of blood and injuries. 
> 
> Its 2am while I post this!

They were going down fast. They were only supposed to check out the planet for any suspicious activity. There were separatists ships sighted close by. “Okay boys, hold on tight. This isn’t going to be pretty.” Waxer says, hands holding on to the steering. They had been told to go and fly with a less recognizable ship. It was suppose to keep them if the radars. “Ready for impact. We are going down.” Waxer says when one of the wings start smoking. The others brace themself for impact.

“Ugh, we live?” Fix groans. His head is spinning and his ears are ringing, but he feels fine otherwise. He looks at his brothers and sees Boil helping Waxer our the pilot seat. His head has some blood on it, but he seems to be okay otherwise. Boil seems to favor his right leg over his left. Wait Wooley and Longshot, where are they? Fix turns his head around to fast which makes his vision to turn black for a second. He lets out a groan. He feels a hand settle on top his shoulder. He carefully looks up and there he is Wooley. 

“You Okay, Fix?” Wooley looks worried for him, but Fix is more worried for the vod’ika of the 212th. 

“Just a bit of an headache, I’m fine. How are you? And where is Longshot?” Wooley looks over his shoulder to a figure laying on the ground. 

“He couldn’t brace himself properly and he was flung out of his seat when Waxer set the plane down. You hit your head during the landing. You should really let us check that out.” 

Fix wants to shake his head but thinks better of it. His head is pounding and hurts a lot. He looks at Longshot looking worried. “Is he going to be okay? I want him to get help first, please.” 

Wooley sighs, but nods his head. “We checked him out earlier, physically he is fine. He hasn’t broken anything. He got some bruises, but that is it. He is unconscious, but when he wakes up we will check for any head injuries. For now, it’s all we can do. So please, let me check your head.” 

Fix sighs. “Okay.” He lets Wooley perform some test on him. Gently looking the wound on his head over. Waxer brings him pain medication and a Bacta patch for his head. He thanks him and let Wooley apply the patch. 

“Okay, that should do for now. Give yourself the shot of pain medication and I will sit with Longshot.” Wooley pets him on his shoulder and walks back towards Longshot. He sits next to him, leaning against the wall. 

Fix injects the shot in his neck and leans back in his seat. “You doing okay there, Fix?” Fix opens his eyes. Wait he doesn’t remember closing them. He looks up confused to see Boil standing next to him. “There you are. How does your head feel?” Fix blinks at him slowly. His head? Right, he had hit his head during the crash landing. 

“I think it’s okay. It doesn’t hurt anymore.” He says. He touches the wound on his head carefully. He feels the bacta patch still there. It hurts when he pushes on it, but that’s all. His head isn’t pounding anymore, which is great. Now, he can actually hear himself thinking. He puts his hand back down and looks around. “How is Longshot?”

Boil sighs and looks to something behind him. When Fix looks past him, he sees a figure sitting in one of the pilot seats. Their head wrapped up. “He is doing okay. He woke up a little while ago. He doesn’t seem to have hit his head, when he fell out his seat. We did find a cut on his head, we think he might have cut himself on something in his helmet. He is fine. You had the worst hit out of all of us. It’s good to know the pain medication is working though. We are going outside to check the damage to the ship in a bit, do feel good enough to come?” Fix nods. He feels okay. He tries to stand up, but almost falls back down in his seat. His head spinning. That’s not good. Just because the pain is gone, doesn’t mean the injury is gone. He tries to stand again this time a little slower. 

“Okay, men lets go take a look outside and see how bad it looks from there. Boil and I checked the system earlier, but it doesn’t wants to start back up again. The engine isn’t working and the comm system is offline too. Fix, we don’t have the engineers eye so maybe you can see how bad it is, after we check outside?” Fix nods, but he knows that if the systems aren’t starting up this is going to be bad. An engine that isn’t starting isn’t good either. No, he doesn’t need to check to know that this is bad. He sighs and follows the others outside.

He notice that Longshot seems to flinch a lot, while talking with the others. Boil is still favoring one leg over the other and he is sure he saw Wooley hold his shoulder up when he stood up. 

“Mm the ship doesn’t seem to be damaged on the outside, which is good. Some scratches of course maybe a dent here and there, but still in one piece.” Waxer says while inspecting the ship. Fix can’t say he isn’t impressed with Waxer’s skills in flying a ship, but still doesn’t make it any better. It just means one last thing on the list with problems. 

“Well we got of easy than! We just have to repair some things inside and we can be of the planet again in no time.” Boil says with a smirk. “We should be able to fix that even without Fix magical touch.” Boil laughs giving him a wink. Fix can feel his blood boil. 

“Well Fix, you can just sit back and relax and see how we repair the ship. You know I think I could do this myself. I had expected this to be more difficult.” Longshot says smiling at him. 

That’s the last straw. “Easy!” He says anger clear in his voice. “This isn’t easy! Repairing a ship isn’t easy!” He yells glaring at Boil and Longshot. “Just because the outside of the ship isn’t damaged doesn’t mean there isn’t damage on the inside! Who knows how the engine looks like and what happened to short circuit the systems. Besides that we don’t have any spare parts here. Everyone is injured too!” He glares at Boil when he tries to open his mouth. “No, don’t even say a word. I know that all of you are in more pain than you lead on!” Waxer gives him a look like he wants to protest against Fix statements. “No, don’t give me that look. I saw how Boil favors his right like over his left. and Longshot is in pain” He glare at Longshot sound of protest. “Oh shut up, you know I’m right. You have refused pain medication, but you flinch everytime you move. You are in pain and Waxer you are breathing shallow, which points to you being in a lot of pain too. Most likely you have chest pains, maybe your ribs.” He turns to face Wooley. “And Wooley I saw you holding your shoulder in pain earlier!” He turns back towards Boil. Jabbing his finger in Boil’s chest. “And you say that fixing this ship! Without spare parts or any tools we need! Is going to be easy! We are in no shape to fix this ship and not only is it hard enough to fix this ship when health we don’t have the stuff we need!! So no this isn’t going to be easy it going to be impossible! It looks bad and it is bad! We get lucky if this ship is even going up at some point!” He yells. His body is shaking and his breath is ragged. 

“Okay, Fix lets take a deep breath and calm down. I’m sure it’s okay.” Waxer says softly holding his hands up. 

“Didn’t you listen, it’s not okay. We don’t have the materials and this ship is in a bad state. Stop pretending that we are okay.” 

“Fix, just calm down okay? Working yourself up isn’t doing anything good either. We are sorry we should have been more realistic. We didn’t mean to insist that repairing a ship is easy. It was easy to think that if the outside was fine that the inside would be an easy fix. For that I’m sorry vod. I should have be more thoughtful with my words.” Boil says gripping Fix’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t have lost my cool like that. It’s just that a not working engine could take a long time to repair. The same for failing systems and like I said we don’t have any spare parts to replace to broke ones if needed. This could take me days to fix with the right tools and I’m not even sure if we have hours, because of the clankers on this planet. They are most likely already searching for us too.” Fix says looking at Boil with worry in his eyes. 

“Hey, how about we check the engine and the systems and start working on them. We can’t do anything about the clankers right now and you are right we don’t know how long we have before they find us. So lets start working on repairing the ship, okay?” Longshot says smiling at him. 

“Yeah, lets do that.” Fix agrees.  
———  
After a few hours Fix climbs out of the engine room. “Well, I have good news and bad news. Which one do you want first?” Fix asks. 

“Why not start with the bad news.” Waxer says. Wooley hands Fix one of the rags they found laying around in the ship. 

“Well, the bad news is that the fuel line is leaking. We lost quite some fuel already. Besides that is the comm system also fried and I’m not sure if I can repair it again to fully function.”

“And the good news?” Wooley asks

“Well the good news is that, I closed the fuel line. Though I still need to clean the engine before test starting it. For the comm system I can try to make it send out a message through the use of our wrist comms it will act as an amplifier for the comm. I have rerouted the energy so some of the systems are were online. The system gave a system failure for the wings. I need somebody to take a look at them for me, to see what’s wrong with them.”

“I can do that for you Fix.” Wooley says. Fix nods. 

“Thanks Wooley, it should be the left wing.” Wooley nods and walks down the ramp. “Okay while Wooley is going to check that for me” he turns to look at Boil and Waxer “could you two work some more one the systems. To see which ones you can bring online and to check for any trouble. If you find something wrong tell me and I will give it a look.” Boil and Waxer nod and walk away to work on the systems. 

“Longshot, I need you to help me with cleaning the engine and for comm work after that.” Longshot nods. 

“I think the wings are jammed. I tried to move the panels, but they didn’t move. So I couldn’t look inside them.” Fix gives him a grateful look even if he feels more stressed. More set backs just what they needed. 

“Okay change of plans. I need the wings in top form, so Longshot could you go with Wooley and try to pry the panels open?” Longshot gives him thumbs up. “Check them it might just be some wires that are lose and need to be put back in place, but I need them checked.” The two nod and walk out with some tools to try and pry the panels open.

Fix sighs. Just him checking the ship had taken him a few hours and they still need to repair so much. He is tired and his head is pounding again. The pain medication must have worn off. He just wants to lay down and close his eyes, but he can’t not here. Waxer and Longshot and spotted a group of droids earlier. They hadn’t been spotted and the droids seem to be a recon group. That means the other droids can’t be far away and that would mean less time to fix this ship. His head start to pound harder and Fix flinches grabbing on to his head. The pain doesn’t help at all. It makes it hard for him to concentrate and he needs to be able to concentrate right now. He can’t mess up or it very well may cost their lives. He rubs his temples and gets back in to the engine room. He starts cleaning the engine.  
————  
The silence of the ship is disturbed by Wooley calling out to the rest from the ramp. “Hey guys, I think you want to see this” Fix walks out of the cockpit towards the ramp. They crash landed here somewhere in the morning, but now the sun of the planet was almost setting. They are still not done. Fix was working on the comms. Boil and Waxer had been able to get most of the systems back online and Wooley and Longshot had fixed the wings. They had started to patrol around the ship after they had spotted another squad of droids while they were outside. 

When Fix joins the rest outside, Wooley point towards something in the distance. “There are droids on their way.” 

“How many?” Boil asks taking the binoculars from Longshot.

“About two squads, maybe three.” Wooley answers. “They have found us.” 

“About two squads, maybe three.” Wooley answers. “They have found us.” 

Boil curses. “We are on no shape to fight back, so we have to make our retreat. Is the ship ready to fly?” Boil turns towards Fix. 

Fix sighs, but nods. “Yeah, we can fly. The new comm system isn’t working yet though, but I might be able to get it to work while we fly.” That should be possible and it’s better than try to Fix here with clankers who are coming their way. 

“We can’t be spotted as we don’t have any big weapons on this ship, just two guns on the front. Also this ship doesn’t have a hyperdrive so we can’t make a quick escape.” Waxer tells them. They had been dropped out of hyperdrive a few planets away and they had made their way towards this planet. They were meant to randevou at the same coordinates. That’s why he really needs to get the new comm system working. They need to call for back up and for a pick up. 

“Okay, lets get back in the ship and start the engine. We need to get out of here.” Boil says walking back inside. The rest walks after him. “Fix, you take the co-pilot seat that way you will have full acces to the comm system. Waxer you take the first pilot seat. You are flying.” Waxer nods and takes his seat. Fix starts to work on the comm system, while Waxer gets the ship fly ready. 

“Okay, we really need to leave now! They are almost in shot range.” Longshot says.

“The ship is ready to leave.” Waxer confirms while he fires up the engines.

“I don’t like the sound of those engines.” Wooley says. 

“They are fine, they will hold out. Just get us out of here.” Fix says. He connects wires from his wrist comm with wires of the comm system of the ship. 

They take of just when the clankers start to shoot. They get hit a few times, but the ships helps out. They get higher and out of range of the clankers. “Okay, lets go!” Waxer says pulling out of the atmosphere of the planet. “Fix do you have the comm working?” Waxer asks he voice sounding worried.

“Not yet, why?” Fix asks looking up. Kriff. In front of them there are three munificent-class star frigates. “I’m close, I just need some more time.”

“Yeah we might just not have that time, Fix.” Boil says, looking at the ships. Right than the ships start to fire at them. Waxer avoids the shots just barely. “Fix.” Boil says.

“I know, I know. I’m trying.” Fix starts to connect the wires faster and doesn’t check them. He just got to hope he get it right in one try and fast. He connects the last two wires. He can feel the ship getting hit. 

“Fix! Is it ready?” Waxer asks shooting back at the bomber droids who were launched by the three ships. 

“I think I have it!” Fix answers. He push the button and waits for an answer on the other line. Nothing.

“Fix!” Waxer yells  
No, no it should work. Why isn’t it working. Fix starts to panic, when the comm starts to buzz.

“Fix? Is that you?” Comes over the comm and the whole group lets out a breath. 

“Commander, it’s me. We ran in some trouble and need to be picked up on our current position.” He tells the commander their position. 

“Okay men, just hold on we are on our way to you.” Boil slaps him on the back and thanks the commander. Help is on their way. 

“There the Negotiator.” Wooley points out. There dropping out of hyperdrive is the Negotiator in it’s full glory. Under protection of Starfighters, they make their way towards the Negotiator. They land in the hanger. 

“We did it boys.” Boil says. “We made it out.” When they get out, both Commander Cody and General Kenobi are waiting for them. After being debriefing on what happened they make their way to the medbay. Half way their Fix passes out the pain in his head had become to much for his body. When he comes by again he is in the medbay together with the others. 

“Hey sleeping beauty. Welcome to the land of the living.” Longshot teases when he sees he is awake. Fix blinks his eyes feeling tired and weak. 

“Hey trooper, stay awake Helix wanted to check you out a soon as you woke up. So you got to keep those eyes open.” Waxer says. 

“So we made it than.” Fix says softly his words slurring a little. 

“Yeah, we did Fix. We did.” Wooley says smiling at him. He smiles back. They talk for a little bit, before Helix comes and chases them out for an exam. After Helix has checked him all over the others get to come back in. 

“Yeah Fix, we have an important question for you.” Fix nods for Waxer to go on. “We want to know if you would like to join the ghost company. To become one of us.” Fix blinks slowly the words not fully settling in yet. 

“Really?” Waxer smiles at him and nods his head. “Yes. I would like to join you guys.” Fix says eagerly. After that the ghost company has one more member in their ranks. Clone trooper CT-5684 or as his brothers call him Fix.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: come say hi to Fix @clonetrooper-Fix
> 
> If you see any mistakes please tell me kindly so I can learn from them! English isn’t my first language so excuses for any mistakes


End file.
